Un adieu pour un au revoir
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Pour Sasuke c'est un simple au revoir. Pour Naruto, c'est un adieu. Deathfic, OOC, point de vue de Naruto.Puis point de vue de Sasuke suite à la première review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : nan nan, je les fais souffrir, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas .

Couple : ex-couple plutôt, sasunaru.

Genre : deathfic ?

Résumé : euh … Après être revenu de chez Orochimaru, Sasuke vit avec Naruto et ils s'aiment. Enfin, peut être pas tant que ça, et Itachi est toujours là, alors …

Auteur : moiiiiiiii !

* * *

**Un « adieu » pour un « au revoir »**

Tu m'as dit "au revoir", je t'ai répondu "adieu".

On se reverra aux cieux.

Tu m'as dit "au revoir", je t'ai gueulé "adieu".

Tu ne comprends pas, on ne se reverra pas. C'est la fois de trop, celle qui me voit brisé, à terre, sur le carreau. D'accord, ce n'est que la deuxième fois, mais si cette fois, c'était ma faute à moi ? Ton frère il a bon dos, c'est trop facile, enlise toi dans ta galère, puisque tu m'abandonnes derrière. Je t'ai cru quand tu es revenu, en partie détruit, complètement perdu. Je t'ai laissé m'aimer, et pire, je me suis laissé t'aimer. Je t'ai laissé me toucher, retirer mon masque en sourires, et je t'ai fait rire, beaucoup, un peu, mais tu allais mieux. Pourquoi veux tu tant repartir ?

Tu m'as murmuré "au revoir", je t'ai répliqué " adieu".

Ton parfum est encore là, pas comme toi. Je ne te reproche rien, je ne comprends rien, je ne te comprends pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ce prétexte fallacieux de vengeance ne veut rien dire à nos yeux. Ni aux miens, ni aux tiens. Pas autant qu'avant. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. A ton retour, je pense que tu ne pleureras pas, mon amour. Parce que tu m'oublieras, parce que tu vaux mieux que ça. Parce que je vaux mieux que ça ? Je ne le veux pas.

Je t'ai regardé partir sans le moindre soupir, sans te retenir, c'était hors de portée, car tu m'as abandonné. Et maintenant, que je ne te vois plus, en ce moment, où je ne t'entends plus... Ta respiration ne fait plus écho à la mienne, nos cœurs ne battent plus à l'unisson, alors je ne veux plus respirer, je veux entendre mon coeur s'arrêter. Comment as tu pu m'aimer et me laisser ? Enfin c'est surement mieux comme ça, puisque tu t'en vas loin de moi. Sois heureux, et ça me va, n 'aie plus peur, n'aie pas mal, ne souffre pas, je m'en vais, mais pas avec toi, sur un autre chemin, qui est le mien, qui ne recroise pas ton destin.

Tu m'as dit "au revoir" et j'ai juste pu dire "adieu".

Sans qu'on se regarde dans les yeux.

Je ne suis plus intéressant, alors tu es parti doucement. Je n'ai pas voulu voir, que je n'étais plus la proie de tes regards. Et je reste, en proie au désespoir.

Direction la mer, direction le vent, avant que ton odeur disparaisse totalement, avant que j'oublie ce rêve.

Je suis à un pas des rochers, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop ensanglantés, à un pas de la mort, sans remord. Un pas c'est si court, mon amour.

Fin

* * *

Tyani (ma conscience professionnelle) : maintenant tu tiens tes promesses toi ?

Tyanilisha : Ben … J'avais dit deathfic mais je pensais pas que … OUINNN

Tyani : nan mais elle est pas croyable.

Tyanilisha : tu pourrais snif m'aider ? me réconforter ?

Tyani : te réconforter après ce truc nul ? qui termine mal ? qu'est complètement tordu ? pas original ? mal écrit ?

Tyanilisha : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tyani : --' j'ai rien dit, elle est pas si nulle ta fic, pleure pas (et arrête avec ces mouchoirs !)

* * *

Tyanilisha


	2. Et quand Sasuke revint

Je vous refais pas la présentation, point de vue de Sasuke, après avoir appris la nouvelle.

* * *

Le tissu m'effleurait, me brûlait dans une torture ignoble. Cette seule tache de couleur dans ma tenue, elle y était venue grâce à lui.

J'essaye de me souvenir des raisons de mon départ. Je n'en trouve aucune, rien que le hasard.

Tu es parti, sans même me dire au revoir. Tu es parti, au delà de tout espoir. C'est comme si tous mes nerfs étaient à vifs, la vérité s'est faîte enfer. Je m'étais perdu dans un dédale de sentiments à nu, je ne savais plus ... Le pire, c'est que je l'ai senti. Au moment où je suis parti. Ton "adieu" ne sonnait pas creux. Je n'ai pas voulu m'écouter, je n'ai pas été assez attentionné. Quelque part je le savais. Que si je m'en allais, tu t'envolerais.

Ton foulard orange me dérange. Il me brûle, il m'étrangle. A moins que ce ne soit les larmes. Les larmes, la seule arme que tu aies usée face à moi, quand je suis revenu la première fois. Il est trop tard, n'est ce pas ? J'ai sabordé mon bonheur, j'ai construit ton malheur. Je ne me reconnais pas. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas mourir. Gaara est là, il te pleure, moi je pleure sur mon cœur. Mon cœur c'est toi, mais tu n'es plus là. Plus jamais, il ne me reste que des regrets. Il dit que c'est trop facile, que je dois souffrir en repentir. Partir, c'est lâche, tu ne me mérites pas, et en ça, je le crois.

Je te jure que je n'en valais pas la peine, mais tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimais moi, c'était plus fort que toi, c'était naturel, et ma vie en devenait belle.

Je n'ai jamais voulu imaginer ce qui s'est passé, quand je m'en suis retourné, je ne pensais pas revenir, mais bien mourir. C'était si stupide, si vain, je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin. Quand on m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Tu croyais en moi, et moi, j'ai fait quoi ? Je t'ai piétiné, j'ai lacéré ton âme, ignoré tes larmes et pourtant tu pleurais lors de mon départ, quand je t'ai dit "au revoir".

Et maintenant je suis seul. Les draps sont des linceuls à ma joie.

Je pleure. Je pleure ma douleur, je pleure ta douleur. J'ai hurlé pendant des heures. Personne n'osait m'approcher comme toi tu l'aurais fait. Tu étais le seul qui me comprenne et c'est trop tard.

C'est trop tard. Tout est mort, sauf on corps. Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Mais il est trop tard pour les torts. Trop tard pour les remords. Tout simplement trop tard, j'arriverai en retard, au revoir ...

Fin

* * *

Tyani : …

Tyanilisha : …

Sasuke : je suis mort ou pas ?

Tyanilisha : Je sais pas

Tyani : Et tu te dit auteure ?

Tyanilisha : Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que tu es mort

Tyani : Sympa, il prend note …

Tyanilisha : comme ça tu serais avec Naruto

Sasuke : Je comprends … Mais bordel !

Tyani sort son sifflet : OOC !!

Sasuke : - - ; t'étais obligée de le tuer ?

Tyanilisha : OUINNNNNN je l'ai tué …

Tyani : c'est malin, elle va pas s'en remettre la pauvre …

* * *

Tyanilisha


End file.
